First A Gang, Then My Family
by Itsjewells
Summary: A story of romance humor friendship and more importantly The Outsiders. sisterfic/lovestory. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

It started as a normal Friday, I was happy, the sun was shining but then I remembered. Moving day. My family was moving somewhere far away from our home in California.

They say the scenery is beautiful and that there are many girls my age, but I'm not very likable what with my uncontrollable attitude. After the long drive we finally arrived in Tulsa, Oklahoma. There was a boy next door he looked tough, scary almost. The next morning I awoke to my brother running around the room screaming, "I WANT ICE CREAM!"

I decided to go for a walk so I pulled on a black V-neck, my dark skinny jeans, and my Osiris'. "IM LEAVING." I screamed walking out the door. The warm summer air hit my face the second I stepped out. the whole neighborhood was surrounded with trees of all types and lots of old cars and run down houses.

"Hey there, sweetheart." I heard a strange voice call out, I then turned around to see the voice had a face. It was the boy from last night. He was wearing jeans with rips and tears everywhere, a leather jacket, and motorcycle boots.

"Go flatter someone else 'cause I don't wanna hear it." I yelled back, I heard there are lots of robberies in this neighborhood I sure hoped he ain't one of them.

"What're ya doin out here all by your lonesome? You ain't going near them soc's are ya?" He asked completely ignoring my comment. Ah, soc's I've heard of them, they're nothing but trouble. I hope they stay away from me.

"No I'm not even if I am what's it to ya?" I yelled stopping and turning around.

"Wouldn't want a pretty face like yours gettin' messed up by them.' he smirked.

"Whatever, WAIT. Did you just hit on me?!" I was so shocked yet offended.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Mind if I walk with ya?" he said it like it was a normal thing to say.

"Ugh whatever, just don't ever do that again" I said disgusted.

"Do what?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Hit on me, DUH!" was he retarded or something?!

"Can't promise anything sweetheart." he grinned once again.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed immediately regretting it. Right behind me were about four tough looking guys, soc's I'm guessing. "CRAP!" now I really wished I had taken that karate class last year.

"Hey guys we aren't looking for any trouble, she don't know nothing about greasers leave her alone." the boy said stepping in front of me. I'm not sure I looked it but I was pretty sure I crapped my pants scared.

"Sure looks like it." the tallest boy flipped out a switch blade. Ok if I didn't crap my pants earlier, I just did. He lunged at me tackling me.

"GET OFF!" I screamed, he soon stuck the blade up to my throat.

"SHUT UP or this'll be stuck in your windpipes!" he yelled. I noticed that the other three soc's held the boy down. The one holding me down began to drag the blade along my throat leaving small cuts that hurt like heck!

"PLEASE! STOP!" I screamed. right then about 6 boys and a girl my age came running towards us.

"GO GET DALLY, I GOT THE GIRL!" the oldest looking boy yelled. The girl and two boys helped Dally up then he ran over to me. They pulled the guy off me but not before he stabbed my leg with the switchblade.

"GAHHH!" I screamed in agony. I closed my eyes and just lie there holding my leg.

"Hey um what's your name?" Dally asked.

"Ivy," I whispered.

"Hey Ivy open your eyes for me ok? Just focus on looking at me ok?" Dally whispered back. I opened my eyes and saw lots of people standing around. It shocked me that Dally was being so kind, he seems like the tough, angry type. Suddenly I felt his strong arms pick me up and I was lifted into the air. "Remember look at me." he whispered once again. I looked up at his cold icy blue eyes, the ones that moments ago looked so cold were now kind, scared, and worried. As if he thought I was dead or something. As he carried me he held me as if I was made of glass and could break at any moment. After a little while I passed out from all the pain. but just before I heard the girl say,

"You just couldn't keep your big mouth shut could you Dally?!"


	2. I Think I Love Him

Chapter 2

{Authors Note, I'm going to be adding quite a few characters! so if you want to suggest a name that'd be great!}

Dallys POV.

She looked so peaceful, her black silky hair forming sort of a halo around her head. I also noticed blue streaks that I didn't see before.

"What- What happened?" she asked her eyes fluttering open to reveal green eyes that shined like emeralds.

"You were jumped by a soc." Saige burst into the room.  
"A what?" Ivy asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"A soc, they are the first class citizens." Ponyboy answered rolling his eyes.

"And make me sick to my stomach!" Saige punched the couch in anger. "I HATE THEM!" anger raged through her voice.

"So are we gonna call the police?" she asked innocently.

"THE FUZZ?!" Saige screamed "ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"I'm sorry I-" Ivy started.

"You must be really new here." Soda chuckled. "All greasers have one reason or another to get put in the cooler."

"I'm just gonna guess a greaser is one of you guys?" She was once again puzzled.

"Yup," Two-Bit laughed "Well, I'm going to go get drunk at bucks. Don't wait up!"

"Wait! Aren't you 18?" Ivy was holding her head.

"YUP!" and with that Two-Bit ran out the door.

"Oh is sleeping beauty finally awake?" Steve walked in "YO SUPERDOPE SHES AWAKE!" He screamed, he would get his head beat in for calling Darry that.

"Steve you shut your trap!" Darry yelled then turned to Ivy his expression softening, he had that effect on people. "Oh hey honey, them socs beat you up pretty bad eh?"

"Yea I geuss so..." she looked up at him.

"Eh Steve!" Darry called out, "Get the first aid kit will ya?" Steve hurried off to follow his command. When he returned they fixed up her wounds and I helped her sit up on the couch.

"Listen guys its getting late and it was real nice of you to help and all, but I'm sure my family is worried sick." Ivy looked a bit pale, I guess Darry saw it too because he then said,

"No way, let me drive you and explain. After what happened today I'm not letting you walk alone." Then I stood up,

"Don't worry about it Dar, she lives next door I'll walk her home."

Darry's POV.

I thought about it, sure she did live next door to Dally, and he would deffinetly keep her safe but I don't think its a good idea. A pack of four socs could easily take them out, and they liked to walk in packs.

"I still think it'd be safer to drive." I thought aloud.

"Dar, we'll be fine." Dally basically pleaded, he wanted alone time. Maybe he liked her.

"Fine but if I find out any more soc's jumped you guys I'll skin ya. Understand Dallas?" I meant what I said too.

"Got it! See ya tomorrow!" He grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

"Slow down!" I called to Dallas but it looked like there was no stopping him. Finally he slowed down, but then caught me in his arms and spun around, "Dally!" I yelled giggling.

"Sorry," he blushed setting me down. "I guess I got too excited." he said smiling.

"No it was fun!" i was getting hyper. "Lets go somewhere!" I jumped, I don't wanna stay a home, I wanna explore!

"Well we could go to The Nightly Double!" he looked excited.

"Lets go!" I let him carry me down the street, claiming he was cold and I kept him warm.

"Here we are," he lead me to a gate, then laughed seeing my puzzled look. "I always go this way so we get in free."

"Oh." I laughed folling him under the gate. Now I know what you are thinking, 'Why would you go wandering around with some strange boy?!' but there was somethig about him that made me trust him. Once before his eyes were cold and angry, but now they were welcoming, fun, exciting. I don't know why, but I think I loved him...

{There you go! chapter two! I will post more in a few days! Hope you enjoy!}


End file.
